Quests
In Dynasty Warriors Online, quests serve several purposes. They can improve your Domestic Skills, give you gold or items. Your actions during a quest are evaluated, and at the completion of the quest, you get a rank ranging from S to E. Generally, the better you do on a quest, the better the reward. In this page are listed some quests available in the game, as well as the conditions to get a S Rank. Please note that this list is not conclusive, and is still a work in progress. This page is an on-going progress and every players are highly encouraged to contribute when they get a S Rank on a quest that is not listed below. 'Introduction/Training Quests' ''' Video:Guard Promotion Test 1 Video:2.wmv First Battle' After creating a character, you will enter this quest automatically. Getting a S Rank on this quest will grant you 200 Honors Points, thus allowing you to skip all of the training battles and quests. To get a S Rank, follow the instructions below: *Go near the officer in the center of the map. *Defeat some soldiers. The officer will then retreat. *You will be asked to perform Charge Attacks (represented by C#) **C1 means pressing "K" once. **C2 means pressing "J" and then "K" **C3 means pressing "J,J" and then "K" **C4 means pressing "J,J,J" and then "K" *You now need to defeat soldiers as fast as you can. Run around the map clockwise, making some soldiers follow you, then defeat them when they are packed. Keep in mind that these soldiers will stop following you if you run away too far. *After defeating about 200 soldiers, a guard will appear in the center of the map. Defeat him. If you can finish all of these within time limit, you will get grade "S" for the quest and receive 200 Honor Points, and will be able to take the Guard Promotion Test. '''NOTE:' It is recommended to take the promotion test later if you are not familiar with the game. In this case, you should take a look at the tutorial quests offered by the Instructor in the courtyard. Promotion Quests 'thumb|300px|rightLieutenant Colonel Promotion Test' When you hit''' 500 Honor Points', you can take the Lt. Colonel Promotion Test. To take it, go to your officer's office, and select Quest after talking to him. This quest is straight forward. All you have to do take all the 4 bases and kill those enemy captains outside the bases and finally go up the stairs to fight the officer you serve under. To get a S Rank, complete the instructions before the timer hits '''1:00'. 'Colonel Promotion Test' When you hit 1000 Honor Points, you can take the Colonel Promotion test. To take it go to your officer's office, and select "Colonel Quest" from the quest menu. To pass the promotion test you must achieve 500 kills, capture all 4 enemy bases, and defeat your commanding officer. It is recommended to get the 500 kills first as you can power up at the same time and take down the bases with ease. Once you are ready to fight your commanding officer go to his location in the middle of the map. Situated around him are boxes containing imperial seals(10 second musou items). Use these items to defeat your commanding officer. Upon completing the quest the character will be promoted to Colonel. Salary will increase and you will receive a random rank 3 weapon(Need room in armory) as well as 8 random elemental orbs. Rank and Grade of Quests Each quest gives two domestic bonuses. However, points given for each domestic skill are different. The highest grade attainable in any quest is an "S" rank. The highest grade quest is "A". Each quest has a "Major" domestic skill it increases and a "Minor" domestic skill bonus it increases. In the table below, the major bonus is listed on the left in smaller text, while the minor bonus is listed in right in larger text. So for example take the Grade E quest "Rescue the Daughter", if you achieve an S rank on that quest you will increase Commerce by 10 and Peace by 5. As Commerce is the major bonus and Peace is the minor bonus. Grade E Quests 'Gathering Iron' Quest NPC: Blacksmith Major Domestic Bonus: Commerce Minor Domestic Bonus: Technology Players: 1 You need to have around 950 KOs in order to get a S Rank on this quest. Spear, Cudgel, or any other weapon with good range and good movement speed are recommended.mca94. Dynasty Warriors Online Forums 'The Mathematician' Quest NPC: Antiques Dealer Major Domestic Bonus: Commerce Minor Domestic Bonus: Distribution Players: '''1 You need to finish the quest before the time counter hits 7:14. A recommended method is to defeat '''315 units (or 630 if you go over 315 by accident), then report to the East Base, and then to the Supply Base. Keep in mind that you have to wait until the multiples of 21, 35, 63 are reported before moving to the Supply Base. When you get close to 315 KOs, archers will be a target of choice, since they don't move. 'Rescue the Daughter' Quest NPC: Bar Manager Major Domestic Bonus: Commerce Minor Domestic Bonus: Peace Players: '''1 Finish all the instructions before the time counter hits '''10:05. Fastest way to her is to jump south off the wall right away, run south and then west. There you will find plenty of troops to kill for quick upgrades if needed. Take over the base then head north west to the bandit Leader. Follow the path highlighted in yellow on the map to avoid having to destroy any walls. Video guide: thumb|left|300px|Rescue the Daughter Video guide 'The Legendary Wine' Quest NPC: Bar Manager Major Domestic Bonus: Commerce Minor Domestic Bonus: Technology Players: 1 In this quest, Speed '''is very important because you will have to chase someone at the end. The first part of the quest involves you taking a tower base to lure out the bandit chief. Get a high damage+ weapon or equip a storm card to finish this fast. Once you take the right base the chief will appear and you need to defeat him right away. He appears next to some imperial seals(10 second musou item), so use those to defeat him. The final part involves going into one of your two allied bases and defeating a smuggler who runs away. The smuggler will run to point A on the map and will turn around to fight you then. Use a weapon with high speed or speed boots to quickly catch up to him. Finish all the instructions at '''9:15 or faster to rank S. 'Rectified Son' Quest NPC: Merchant Major Domestic Bonus: Commerce Minor Domestic Bonus: Distribution Players: 1 The basic goal of this quest is to beat the 4 bandits and not kill A Zhi, he's on the enemy side and if you kill him you fail the quest. Position of the Bandits and A Zhi are random not predetermined so which ever spot A Zhi is at ignore him and look for the next bandit. To S rank you must beat the 4 bandits by 11:00 Grade D Quests 'The Missing Brother' Quest NPC: '''Barkeep '''Major Domestic Bonus: '''Peace '''Minor Domestic Bonus: Technology Players: 1 In this quest, you have to save the 3 brothers, and keep them alive. Speed and Damage '''are recommended, as the 3 brothers are in different locations, and you will have to capture bases. The locations are: *The 1st brother is at '''Position A on the map. After you save him, he will give you details regarding his middle brother. *To save the 2nd brother, you need to capture 2 bases in the northwest of the map, then run to save him. He will appear at Position B. He will then leak informations about the eldest brother. *For the 3rd brother, race down to Position C find out the location of the final brother from the bandit chief. Kill him and race back up to Position D to find the 3rd brother. By this time you would have lost the middle and the youngest brother and the time has run out if you did not complete it fast enough.Darkie4eva Dynasty Warriors Online Forums To get a S Rank on this quest, you need to save the three brothers with 4:00 'on the clock.ra780312 Dynasty Warriors Online Forums 'The Prisoner and Goods Quest NPC: '''Barkeep '''Major Domestic Bonus: '''Military '''Minor Domestic Bonus: Commerce Players: 1 Finish all the instructions at 7:10 or faster. You will need Damage 'to destroy the wall after you kill the two guys to get the information about the prisoner and goods. Go for the top left Bases first, after you have found the goods proceed to the top right bases to the locate prisoner. The Boss will appear in middle of the top right base after the prisoner and the goods are located. So upgrade your damage after you kill the two guys. 'The Smuggling Ring Quest NPC: '''Barkeep '''Major Domestic Bonus: '''Distribution '''Minor Domestic Bonus: Peace Players: '1 This quest you're given instructions the entire time, you basically have to go around the map beating an enemy your Commander tells you to beat. You start with 10 mins, but get a 5 min extension after beating the 2nd enemy told to you at Position '"B". After you beat the enemy at Position "C" 2 bosses will appear a Fake Boss(Position D) and the Real Boss(Position E) to S rank you have to beat the Real Boss with around 7:00 left on the clock, becareful though as he has Hyper Armor(doesn't flinch). This quest ends when you beat one of the bosses, but you don't get an S rank if you beat the fake one instead of the real one. add:To get the Rank S, you have to find the treasure that steal by the thiefs. The treasure might be on base 1/4/5, everything is different. You path will be form E->A->D->B->C->E(kill the Real boss). Also, keep your Liutenant close to you(hold L2 button on game controllar) untill you reach point C, because they might go to base 2/3/6 which are the thief watchtower. You won't get Rank S if you or your Liuenant get there. 'Rescue the Apprentice' Quest NPC: '''Tailor '''Major Domestic Bonus: '''Commerce '''Minor Domestic Bonus: Technology Players: 1 Find the apprentice before''' 11:20'. You need '''Attack '''and '''Damage '''in this quest. Another thing is luck as you need to find the apprentice in a base determined by random. It is recommended that you take the captain bases first as they take the least amount of time to capture. 'The Surrounded Coalition' '''Quest NPC': Marshal Major Domestic Bonus: Peace Minor Domestic Bonus: Military Players: 1 The goal of this stage is to help the Captain become less surrounded by removing the 4 units around him and take the Supply base. To remove units around him you must 1. Take the Captain Base to his lower right to remove the Sword troop 2. Take the Tower Base above the Captain Base to remove Archer troops 3. Defeat the Halberd Captain(Hyper Armor) at the top left to remove Halberd troops 4. Get 200 KO's to remove Spear troops After all that is done take the Supply Base to complete the quest. 'Ghosts of the Battlefield' Quest NPC: Barkeep Major Domestic Bonus: Commerce''' ' '''Minor Domestic Bonus: '''Distribution '''Players:' 1 The basic idea is to find the truth about this ghost,when you began the stage you will be tasked with taking the neutral base in front of you.Do that and three neutral forces general appear outside the bases.Then you are tasked to make the three general enter the captured bases in which the problem is you need to force them into it and at the same time avoid killing them.My best suggestion is to use Twin Sabre jump charge attack to force them as the jump charge blow the enemy. After you complete this the time will be extended. After that the three generals(now bandit) will surrender and spawn near the enemy supply base and then Wang Po will appear. Wang Po then ask you to offer 777 soul(defeat 777 enemy). But before you can do that,the three bandit will ask you to help them by defeating the 4 ghost general around them. As you defeat a ghost general,more enemy troop will appear. Defeat all 4 ghost general and the bandit will escape. After you defeat the 4 ghost general,a message saying Wang Po has weakened will appear and he ask you to defeat him. Ignore that and concentrate on getting 777 kill. After getting 777 kills,the same message that Wang Po ask you to defeat him will appear. Do so and you will complete the quest. Time does not affect the rank. 'Destroy the Facility' Quest NPC: Your general Major Domestic Bonus: '''Military '''Minor Domestic Bonus: Technology & Peace Players: '1 This quest is pretty simple. You must defeat the Spear, Halberd, and Crossbow drill captains then defeat the commander. You don't need to kill any soldiers or bases so you can just rush the drill captains. Use the map on the right for their locations: *Position A - Crossbow Drill Captain *Position B - Spear Drill Captain *Position C - Halberd Drill Captain *Position D - Commander(appears after defeating the above 3) 'A Soldier Prizes Speed Quest NPC: '''Your general '''Major Domestic Bonus: Military Minor Domestic Bonus: Distribution Players: 1 For this quest you must get 500 kills. Using a weapon with longe reach such as the spear is recommended. You start off in the top right with a few soldiers around you. After a certain amount of time a new set of soldiers will put up in the order listed on the map. A, B, C, and finally D being the final one. A & C contain only bow soldiers so you should just go to the small areas with the neutral units and kill the soldiers there until the next unit pops up. Because it takes too long to kill bow units who are spread out. Try to finish the mission with more than 6:06 left on the clock to achieve S rank. Tips from cloudie: After you clear and new group of army appears. Go to the 2 red base (infantry base) and clear them. But time you get both bases go to "C" just need kill a few archers and Group D will come out. This is the faster way. 'Craftman's Request' Quest NPC: '''Master Craftsman '''Major Domestic Bonus: Technology Players: 1 Note: This quest is non-repeatable The objective is to take all bases, defeat the boss of each storagehouse, and then defeat the head boss. All the bases are captain bases so you don't need any damage+ for this level. Just attack+. Take all the bases, defeating the boss that appears after you capture each base. Then the thieves will reappear in the center with only one of them being the head honcho. To differentiate the head thief from the others there are two signs. First, he will glow purple while all the other thieves will be surrounded by blue electricity. Second, he will have super armor, in that your normal attacks will not be able to flinch him. The other thieves do not have super armor. Just kill the head thief and you will S rank the level. It is impossible to get any other rank than S. Grade C Quests 'Victory Without Fighting' Quest NPC: '''Barkeep '''Major Domestic Bonus: '''Technology '''Minor Domestic Bonus: Distribution Players: 1 Just don’t kill over 5 people. In this quest, your Lieutenant '''is very important, so upgrade him with '''Flasks. Use him to kill the enemies. Your job is to destroy the tower and the officer (the officer is tough, so you should kill him by yourself). The captains can be killed if your bodyguard uses his musou. You can use the " , " key (" ; " on an AZERTY keyboard), or the "Summon Lieutenant" button to make him charge and use his musou. 'Fallen Mage' Quest NPC: '''Barkeep '''Major Domestic Bonus: '''Technology '''Minor Domestic Bonus: Peace Players: 1 To get a S Rank on this Quest, complete the following instructions before the timer hits 7:50: *Go to base n°1, and clear it. Leave the officers alone and allow them to move to a new base. *Go to base n°2, and repeat. *Go to base n°3, and repeat. *Defeat the two officers (located at the blue circles on the map). You have a 10 seconds time frame to defeat both of them. To do it easily, attack either one of them to bring him at around 1/5 of his life, without killing him. Then go to the other officer, defeat him (while using a Speed x2 upgrade if possible), then go back to the first officer and defeat him. *Go to the red circle at the Northwest of the map, to find the real mage, and defeat him.Azura05 Dynasty Warriors Online Forums 'References'